EnglandxReader Let Me Be Good To You
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Just a little something I thought of while listening to the music from the Great Mouse Detective! Hope you like it!


**Listen to this while you read the song portion! watch?v=ojOicfjKijs**

* * *

I looked in the small mirror at my vanity as I skillfully applied blue eye shadow. I won't say I didn't enjoy my job. Yes, sometimes the men could be a little rough, but it was so much fun watching them cheer and try to climb their way up on stage. I giggled at the thought and pulled my blue skirt around my waist. I made sure the blue feathers around the bottom of my leotard were hidden and slipped on a pair of blue heels.

"_! The crowd's gettin' rowdy. You've got about five minutes at most!" Francis shouted through my door. I nodded and yelled out a reply. This place was always loud, but I'd have them calmed down soon enough. I pulled my pink shawl around my shoulders, slipping it in place. I adjusted the blue bow in my hair. I checked my appearance once more in the mirror and prepared to go on stage.

"Show time," I whispered to myself, grinning at the thought of being on stage again.

Captain Arthur Kirkland grumbled as he sat the bar. He'd been sitting there, sipping at the beers he was given for the past fifteen minutes. He'd just come back from a long voyage and decided that he needed a drink. He had been forced to watch the worst bloody acts in history and was just about fed up with it.

"Alright gentlemen. I hope you're not ready to leave just yet! This next act is one you definitely won't want to miss!" the announcer called and jumped of the wooden stage before he could be hit with a flying projectile. Arthur rolled his eyes and made to stand up.

"Trust me mate, ye won't wanna miss this un'," the bartender said, setting down the beer mug he'd been wiping dry. The Brit turned his head to look at the bartender and shrugged, slouching begrudgingly back onto his stool. He continued to drink as he watched all the half-drunken sailors shout and throw random things around.

He was seriously ready to get up and leave when the sound of the piano caught his attention. He looked up to the stage as the curtains were being pulled back. The dame waiting behind the curtain was certainly not what he had been expecting

I stood behind the heavy red curtain, waiting for the piano to start. I could hear the yelling and crashes as I stood, trying to pull the most innocent looked I could. I finally heard the piano and the curtains pulled away to reveal the rambunctious crowd.

i_Dearest friends, dear gentlemen; listen to my song. Life down here's been hard for you. Life had made you strong. Let me lift the mood with my attitude._/i

I scanned the crowd for any potential takers as I opened my act. All the men immediately stopped what they were doing to watch me; setting down their weapon of choice. My eyes happened to alright on one man in particular with messy blonde hair and bright, grass green eyes that shone through the smoky haze in the room.

i_Hey fellas, the time is right. Get ready, tonight's the night. Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true, let me be good to you._/i

The men started to sway along to the beat as I sang. I pointed in the blonde's direction trying to look casual and I watched as he raised an impressive eyebrow. He smirked and I turned away, throwing my arms up as I kicked a leg out and danced around stage.

i_You tough guys, you're feelin' all alone. You rough guys; the best of you sailors and bums. All o' my chums._/i

I continued to walk across stage, spinning and dancing with the beat. I made eye contact with the man, who was obviously a sailor, if not a pirate, by his attire. He was grinning up at me every time and… was my heart speeding up? I shook the thought away.

i_So dream on and drink your beer. Get cozy, your baby's here. You won't be misunderstood, let me be good to you._/i

I made my way back to the curtain and winked to the good looking blonde as I closed it. I tossed off the little shawl and slipped on two dark, navy gloves that came up past my elbows. I grinned at my two partners, Elizaveta and Bella, who danced up beside me in the pink dresses and hats. The curtain parted once again to the cheers of the men.

i_Hey fellas. I'll take off all my blues. Hey fellas, there's nothing I won't do just for you._/i

I grabbed my skirt and pulled it off, revealing my long, _(s/c)_ legs and fuzzy feathers that tickled my thighs. I got all sorts of wolf whistles and cat calls and I saw the pirate's thick eyebrows rise in what I hoped was approval. I twirled off stage and onto one of the tables, shaking my hips to the swing of the piano and saxophone.

I made my way to the blonde man, much to his surprise. I danced around him as Bella and Elizaveta continued dancing on stage. I managed to twirl him around once and plant a single kiss on his cheek before I danced back to the stage. I jumped up, turning on my heel, but not before noticing the twin smirks and winks sent my way by my dance partners.

i_So dream on and drink you beer. Get cozy, your baby's here. Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you._/i

I saw my partners in crime pull two men on stage. Elizaveta had devilish looking albino in tow while Bella a snarky Italian in her grasp. I let a small giggle escape as I turned back to the men with my arms wide.

i_Your baby's gonna come through. Let me be good to you. Yeah!_/i

I held the last note and turned, swaggering behind the curtain. I heard cries for an encore, but I was hoping to have something else to occupy the rest of my evening. As I made my way back to my dressing room, I spotted Elizaveta and Bella with their catches.

"Looks like you two are gonna be busy tonight," I commented, leaning on a wall in front of them. The man with the ruby eyes grinned and held Liz closer and she simply rolled her eyes. The Italian blushed crimson however and Bella giggled.

"Oh you bet, ve're going to have tons of fun," the albino replied, kissing the top of my Hungarian friends head. It was a simple gesture but I was what was underneath. I'd definitely seen these two men before. They were a couple of regulars for my friends and I knew they would end up together eventually.

"I'm _, by the way," I said, sticking out my hand for them to shake.

"Gilbert," the paler of the two said, thickening his German accent on purpose.

"Lovino," the other replied, hugging Bella closer nervously.

"Pleasure to meet you both," I said with a little curtsey.

"So _(n/n)_. How about that blonde you were feelin' up, hm?" Elizaveta interjected. I flushed red but was interrupted in my comeback.

"Oh Lizzy, she wasn't feeling him up just yet. I bet she plans on it for tonight though," Bella said, laughing lightly.

"Like you two don't have that planned either," I countered, "besides, he might have already' ve left for all you know." I heard a light chuckle from behind and spun around. The handsome green eyed man from earlier stood before me. All the adrenaline and heat of the moment was gone and I realized just how I was dressed.

"We'll leave you two to have at it! Have fun _!" the Belgium called as she and Elizaveta ran off with their men.

"Hello there love," the man said, his English accent thick. "You didn't think I'd have left already, did you?" he asked. I nearly swooned. I would've been lying if I'd said I didn't have a thing for British accents, especially ones that came with sexy English pirates.

"H-hi," I replied, almost squeaking out the answer. I realized how awkward this seemed so I grabbed the cuff of his red jacket and started pulling him towards my dressing room. "Follow me. It's just so I can change," I defended, noticing his dubious eyebrow raise. "The name's _."

"Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland," he answered for me. We made it to my room and I shut and locked the door. My boss, Francis, liked to barge in whenever he felt like it sometimes.

"You don't mind waiting just a tick do you?" I asked somewhat flustered. "I'd like to change." He shook his head.

"Not at all poppet." I smiled and walked behind my changing screen. I slipped out of the leotard with ease and could sense Arthur's eyes on me. I pulled off my gloves and set them on my vanity. "S-so love," he started as I pulled on a brown skirt, "how long have you been… um…" He was at a loss for words.

"Performing? Since I was sixteen. I was never married off and I had to make money somehow," I said. I pulled on a light top and wiped all my make-up off. "I didn't have much talent except for singing and dancing and I was suckered by all the compliments thrown at me," I continued as I tugged out the big bow and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. "I wasn't actually planning on becoming… this. It just sorta happened I guess," I finished as I walked out. "Do I look alright?" I asked. I knew it was rarely simple, but I hoped he wouldn't mind.

"Yes, absolutely lovely." I flushed pink and bit my lip. "May I buy you a drink?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise and nodded.

"That would be nice." He held out his arm and I took it. He led me back to the stuffy room and to the bar. We sat for a good hour or so, just talking and getting to know one another. I found out that he was actually a pirate and sailed all the time and I told him a bit about my past, not wanting to drag up too much. This was all definitely very different for me. All the other men had simply wanted to sleep with me. I had a feeling this guy wanted too as well, but wanted it to mean something. I found myself thinking the same thing.

"So~, Artie. Do you wanna take this back to your place?" I asked, my words slurring together ever so slightly. I saw a light blush creep onto his cheeks.

"Is that what you want love?" he tried countering. I could see it in his eyes though. I giggled, trying not to hiccup.

"Arthur, do you want to? Do you want me to be good to you?" I cooed, leaning in close as I repeated the line of my song. He looked at me with wide, emerald orbs and nodded. "Mhm, well you lead the way hun. It's your house." I grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the door.

"Alright love, but I would exactly call it a house," he replied, chuckling under his breath. I quirked an eyebrow but shrugged it off. As Arthur led me through the cool night air, I thought about everything that had happened in this one night. i_I'm not falling in love, am I?_/i

* * *

Ok, if you haven't ever seen the Great Mouse Detective, go watch it! It is soo good and I love it! If you have seen it, then you'll know where this comes from. This song comes off this movie, obviously, and I pretty much took this scene but without Dawson and the detective! You have to listen to the song, [link] while you read it!

I hope you enjoy and yet, there will a second part! I slipped BelgiumxRomano and HungaryxPrussia cause I owe my friend a favor XD love ya'll and I hope you like it girl!


End file.
